


飛鳥

by tancha



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tancha/pseuds/tancha
Summary: 「我正被殺死在時代的角落。」
Kudos: 4





	飛鳥

**Author's Note:**

> RTK世界觀衍生。  
> 不是太讓人舒服的東西，充滿自我滿足的描寫與詮釋。可能會有another side，應該。  
> BGM：大人は信じてくれない

_「時代の片隅で、僕は殺されてるんだ」_  
_（我正被殺死在時代的角落）_

最開始是從1數到100。  
然後他學會了十位數的相乘、百位內的平方，最近開始朝朋友推薦的質數表邁進。  
第二隻燕子低低地掠過操場。  
他好像錯過回家的公車了，土壤有點濕，是下過雨嗎？天空一片晴朗。  
太陽怎麼還不快掉下來。

/

其實最讓人痛苦的從來都不是肉體上的施虐。  
混著穢物的污水從隔間的上方被倒下，他熟練地在狹窄的空間裡躲閃，忍受逐漸滲進布料的臭味。  
他甚至有心情想，那些流出隔間的髒水是不是也濺在他們的鞋上。光是想像他們發現後氣急敗壞的模樣，就讓他忍不住感到小小的快樂。小小的。  
在高亢的笑聲和不堪入耳的叫罵中，某個低沈的聲音說，差不多就夠了。抵在門板上的掃把被移開了。  
過長的瀏海和水霧蓋住眼鏡，他只能勉強看見粉色的毛茸茸的殼裡有著黑色的圓洞，以及朝他閃爍的光。你好髒。手機的主人這麼說。  
他比任何人都還要同意。

/

課本、運動服、手錶、書包、眼鏡，他總是能在這些日常用品被損壞後，在置物櫃裡找到全新的替代品。  
每一次的發現都在提醒他惡夢的輪迴是如何開始的。  
這不是神的憐憫，而是獻給羔羊的贖罪券。

/

他蜷縮在無人的角落。  
他聽見歡呼，聽見陽光下的孩子在讚美世界。  
帶著些許雜訊顯得失真的聲音說，我們應該擁抱黑暗，將愛與玫瑰給予在陰影與沼澤中沈浮的人；我們有義務成為他們的英雄，就從詩歌與畫作開始。  
英雄。如果真的有英雄的話，他想要鐘聲響起也不用逃跑的權利。  
他只是想要擁有選擇。

/

他又一次地坐在天台邊緣。  
高樓風比想像中要強，但他從來沒不小心失去平衡。  
或許他也比自己想像中還要怕死。  
一如往常在腦中預演九十九次的飛翔與著地，紅色的太陽在視線前方緩緩沉沒，和他的勇氣一起。  
他又能活下來了。


End file.
